Soothing the Wild Charizard: Dragonite Desires
by LadyArdul
Summary: Ranger Fye has taken it upon herself to catch a rampaging Charizard on the Victory Road. What she finds instead is a whole lot of new stuff about herself and the desires of her Pokemon.


The rocky and twisting tunnels and pathways of Victory Road had been where Fye felt most alive. It was here, in this unforgiving landscape, that she had honed her and her Dragonite into a weapon. It was here, surrounded by powerful wild Pokemon and the elements, that she had grown up.

Today she was exploring a bit further from her usual route. Fye was a ranger and as one it was her duty to insure that the route, while still treacherous, was not deadly to trainers. There were plenty of young people traversing these trails, she knew, and one potential cave in or rock slide could turn tragic.

But today it was not the environment that worried her. Today she tracked a Charizard.

How it had gotten here, Fye did not know. They were not indigenous to the region by any means. What was more concerning was that it had attacked three trainers in the past week. Fye had seen the pictures, all of them should have not been on the Victory Road in the first place. One did not even have a badge to his name. All three had been heavily injured and their Pokemon beaten bloody.

"I've got to stop this thing." Fye vowed as she crested a hillside that looked out into a river valley below.

She had a pretty good idea where a Charizard may be hiding. She had traveled through this seldom visited area a few times before. On one such trip she recalled seeing a large cave entrance on the side of a cliff face. When she later asked about it Fye was told that it led to a large underground cavern that housed a dormant volcano.

 _If a Charizard made its home anywhere then it's there!_ She thought to herself as she scanned the valley for a pathway. Fye considered summoning her Dragonite to have it fly her across the chasm but decided against it. If the Charizard caught them mid air it would be a long fall for Fye if she lost her grip.

 _Besides,_ she thought, _my Dragonite has been acting rather strange lately._

Fye shook the thoughts away and started down a winding path that led to the river below. Here the trail was made inches thin by the remnants of land slides from years past. As she tip toed around, the realization hit her how untraveled this area really was.

"I was last here when? Two or three years ago? Has anyone been here since?" She asked to no one in particular as she proceeded cautiously down the path.

Within an hour she had finished traversing the thin trail and was at the bottom. Before her, a stream about fifteen feet across trickled down and lazily made its way out towards the sea. Once she had reached the water's banks she sat her pack aside and retrieved her canteen.

It was a warm summers day and she could feel the sweat trickling down her olive skin. Her form fitting hiker's clothing clung to her body. Fye pulled her shirt forward, letting air move across her perky firm breast. It felt good and, for a brief moment, she thought of stripping naked and dipping into the cool canyon waters.

That was until she heard the thunderous roar of something further up the mountain trail.

"Is that the Charizard?" She asked herself. She sat for a moment and waited for some other sound. In truth there were several other large Pokemon living in this rugged land. Any one of them could have made that noise but she sensed that it was her query.  
 _No time for rest._ She thought as she picked up her bag and headed towards the noise.

It was only a few minutes later that she again heard the low rumble of another roar. This time it was much closer than the last. Fye tensed up, feeling the cold sweat drip down the nape of her neck.

"Okay, we're getting-" She started to say before being cut off by the sound of roar from the cliff above her. Instinctively, Fye reached down and wrapped her hand around her Dragonite's pokeball. In that moment her heart raced with excitement as she watched the sky for the fiery monster.

The Charizard did not disappoint. Swooping over the canyon at near lightning speed, the monster dived down into the canyon. It was larger than any of its kind that she had ever seen before and a darker shade as well. It's deep red scales seemed to darken the air around it.

She had only lifted her arm to summon her Dragonite when it landed. Breaking its flight against the ground hard and sending dust flying everywhere.

Fye did not waste time.

"Dragonite go!" She shouted as she hurled her Pokeball towards the ground in front of the beast. A second later the silhouette of her hulking seven foot tall dragon Pokemon sprang into life. The Charizard when compared to it was quiet small. It too seemed to sense the Dragonite's strength immediately and backed away.

The two Pokemon squared off then. The Charizard paced around to the left of the Dragonite on all fours. Fye's Pokemon held its ground, placing itself between Fye and the wild beast. There was a look of a determination on both dragon's faces that showed how evenly matched they knew themselves to be.

Fye decided to make the first move.

"Dragonite! Use thunder!" She shouted.

The Dragonite planted itself, took aim, and summoned a powerful bolt of lightning. It arced out from the dragon's hands and flew forward but the Charizard was the quicker. In the blink of an eye, the fiery dragon side stepped the blast and let loose an inferno of flames from its mouth.

The flames engulfed Fye's Dragonite as its own attack struck the canyon wall.

Fye's monster let out a bellowing call as its wings beat to pull itself out of the flames. As it lifted from flames the Charizard was already upon it. Slamming its smaller body against the Dragonite's, it locked its jaws around the other's neck. Then, with incredible strength, it slammed the Dragonite back down into the earth.

"Dragonite!" Fye shouted while not daring to approach the two entwined monsters. She had never seen her Pokemon taken to the ground before and now a sense of worry was creeping over her.

The two dragons seemed to halt their movement for several moments there. The Dragonite was on her back with the Charizard pressed up against her belly while its jaws stayed locked on her neck.

Eventually, the Dragonite let out a muffled whimper that sent chills down Fye's spine. The Charizard responded by releasing its grip from her throat and arching its head back. To Fye it looked as though the fiery beast was looking on at the Dragonite in triumph.

"But it was so soon." She said as her monster let out another whimper, this time drawing it out for several seconds.

The Charizard's head perked towards his bested foe as it did so. Letting out a low rumbling growl of it's own, it backed off the Dragonite and looked her over. Instead of getting up though, the female Dragonite continued to lay there whimpering.

 _She must be really_ _hurt. Oh god! Please don't hurt her._ Fye begged in her mind as she looked on.

The Charizard continued to look on at the Dragonite as she whimpered on the ground. Its body language had changed, Fye realized. The monster no longer seemed angry but rather curious. A few seconds later it crept back forward and nuzzled the Dragonite's chest before snaking its head down towards its leg.

There its head lingered for some time, sniffing the air as the Dragonite continued to whimper on its back. It was only then that Fye started to understand what was happening.

Using its forelimbs, the Charizard grabbed hold of the others tail and flipped it onto its belly. The Dragonite offered no resistance and as it fell onto its stomach it let out a long groan.

 _I knew she was acting strange the last few days but..._ She thought to herself as she watched the Dragonite lift its tail up towards the Charizard. The male dragon took its cue and mounted the Dragonite. Sitting it's forelimbs on top of the female's shoulders, it positioned its hips behind her tail.

Fye could see its large cock slip from its sheath and throb several times before it plunged forward. As it entered, the Dragonite let out a loud roar that sounded to Fye like a moan. Soon the Charizard had entered into a slow rhythm, pumping its large rigid cock into the females slit.

"I didn't think that it would have been in heat." Fye whispered to herself under the loud noise of dragon cries.

As she watched the two beasts locked in embrace, Fye could not help but to feel slightly aroused. She had never witnessed two Pokemon mate before, she realized, and the sight of it was enthralling. As the beasts both let out labored breaths, she found herself fondling her own breast.

Her nipples had hardened as her sweat cooled her. As her hand caressed them, she found they had become quite sensitive. Her fingers pulled and rubbed them as she felt her crotch tingle with anticipation.

Meanwhile, the two Pokemon were now fucking with a more intense rhythem. The Charizard thrusting in and out of the Dragonite's snatch as it made wet squelching noises. Its large cock causing the female to let loose bellowing cries as it came from the rough mating.

The Charizard however seemed dissatisfied. It pulled its throbbing cock out of the female and used his powerful limbs to push her onto her back once again. The Dragonite could do nothing but moan and meekly comply as the male remounted her again. This time fucking her cunt from the front.

Fye could not help but to sit down and watch the show. As the two beasts picked back up with their pace, Fye began rubbing her other hand across the front of her shorts.

 _What am I doing?_ She asked as her fingers pressed up against her own pussy and slowly rubbed it up and down. _I shouldn't be but..._ She stopped her thought to let out a light moan. She could not stand it anymore. Unbuttoning her shorts, she dipped her fingers into her panties and started to toy with her clit.

As she did she imagined herself presenting her own body to the wild dragon. She sighed with pleasure as her mind imagined the large cock entering her pussy and filling her up. Her fingers worked circles around her clitoris and soon she was panting from the pleasure.

The Charizard too seemed to be enjoying himself now. His large tongue lulled out the side of his great maw as his hips jerked wildly. His massive cock smashed again and again into the wet wanting pussy of the female dragon. The Dragonite, meanwhile, let out moans of pleasure as it lay pinned under the male.

Fye meanwhile, felt her body becoming hot with wanting. Removing her hand from her breast, she removed her hat and ran her fingers through her thick curly hair. She was saturated in sweat, she realized but it only served to make her all the more turned on. She could not help but to let out loud moans now as her fingers made furious rubs against her smooth pussy.

The Charizard was now grunting himself as his thrust took on a erratic pace. Spurred on by the Dragonite's never ending cries, he let out a loud rumbling roar that carried out through the valley. An eruption of seamen burst from its massive cock and filled the Dragonite's womb.

The Dragonite too seemed to cum from being filled. The female threw its head back and let out a loud cry.

All of this was all that Fye needed. As she watched the thick white seamen leak out of fucking dragons she felt her pussy quiver. A leg shaking orgasm soon followed that sent tingles through Fye's entire body. Before she knew what she was doing her pussy had begun spraying cum into her shorts.

She could not help herself. Fye closed her eyes and listened to the sounds of her moaning Dragonite and let loose a second squirting orgasm right as the first ended. This time she felt her own juices soil through the material of her shorts and leak freely down her legs.

"Fuck me!" She moaned as she fell to her back and continued to toy with herself. Her pussy quivering at each touch and her body demanding more. "Please..." She whispered as she felt a sudden gust of wind hit her face.

Looking up, she found that the Charizard was soaring off towards the north. As she watched it go she sat up to find her Dragonite now laying back on its stomach, curled up sleeping.

"I need to catch that Charizard." She said to herself then as she removed her fingers from her soaked snatch. As she did, she failed to realize that her motives for catching it had changed.


End file.
